This invention relates to a cooling unit for an integrated circuit chip mounted on a substrate. The cooling unit is for use in combination with a cooling medium supplying unit.
The cooling unit of the type described disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,211 issued to Takashi Hagihara et al and assigned to NEC Corporation. This conventional cooling unit comprises a hat, plurality of pistons attached to the hat, screws for fixing the pistons to the hat with a gap left between each of the pistons and each of integrated circuit chips mounted on a substrate. The Conventional cooling unit for use in combination with a cooling medium supplying unit. The cooling medium supplying unit comprises a cooling plate attached to the hat, which has a main path having a main inlet and a main outlet. The main path is for passing the cooling medium. As will later be described more in detail, the conventional cooling unit is incapable of speedily cooling the integrated circuit chips. In addition, the conventional cooling unit is not suitable for providing large power supply to the integrated circuit chips.